Going for Gold
by BoxFullofCats
Summary: Yeah. These weren't her things, if the chest candy was any indication. Oh pfassk, whose room was she standing in the middle of with only her underthings on? 'Please, let it be Jess', please let me be in Jessika's room,' she prayed to any deity that would be willing to answer. (One-Shot) Poe Dameron x OC. Not beta read. Part 3 of ? in series.


Zara groaned and buried her head in the pillow. The internal clock that she had gained from working in the kitchens letting her know it was time to get up.

She did not want to get up. There may have been a little bit too much to drink down at the lake last night.

It was a good night, a fun night. If she wasn't smitten before, she sure the doshing was now. Poe had taken her to the bonfire in his speeder and generally had been very attentive the whole time there. Other people cooked, which was just fine with Zara that someone else was in charged. He made sure he got her some food and drinks. He also serenaded her a bit at one point.

As much as she was thankful that Poe had "ordered" her to have some fun, it didn't change the fact that she had to get up before the rest of the base. Not that the Resistance was made up late risers, it was just that unless they had to be up as early as her they got up at normal operating hours. It was something she actually preferred. This way no one got to hear her curse the Republic senators for not backing General Organa and the Resistance every time she got shocked repairing a droid. Or when the person supposed to be on duty with her didn't show up. Or if she banged her elbow. She never complained, working with the Resistance meant too much. Zara just had to express her frustrations sometimes. Early mornings in the kitchens were safest.

Distracted as she was Zara didn't notice that something was amiss until she walked into a wall. Said wall shouldn't have been there. It should have been a door that lead out to the hallway and the communal 'freshers for her block. Also, she didn't trip over Rose's boots. Timidly, she looked down at the clothes she pulled out from the footlocker at the end of the bed.

Yeah. These weren't her things, if the chest candy was any indication.

Oh pfassk, whose room was she standing in the middle of with only her underthings on?

'Please, let it be Jess', please let me be in Jessika's room,' she prayed to any deity that would be willing to answer.

A tired groan from the bed zeroed her on the room's true occupant. How did she miss that there was another body in bed when she got up? Would explain why her blanket felt extra heavy across her stomach.

Scared, she tugged on the pants and top lest they see her near nude. 'They probably already have seen you naked, idiot,' she scolded herself. Not that she could remember what she did last night in this room.

How drunk had she been last night?

As she finished slipping her arms into the shirt, which was a bit large on her, the person on the bed groaned and rolled on to their back.

"Zara? What are you doing, darlin'?"

Mother of Moons, this was worse than she could have ever imagined.

"Hey, uh, Poe." Because of course it was Commander Poe kriffing Dameron's bed she was just sharing and his clothes she was just stealing - borrowing. "Um, I've gotta get to the kitchens." She started look around for her shoes. "Thanks for inviting me out last night, um, and I can't find my clothes. So I'm taking some of yours to wear back to my bunk. To change. Because I can't really go walking around without clothes, unless I want to be written up."

He smiled lazily at her, the covers slipping down a little and giving her a glimpse of his tantalizing chest. Oh, she hope at the very least she fondled that chest as she slept. "I wouldn't write you up."

The heat that started at the bottom of her neck quickly traveled to her cheeks and then made it's way to her hairline. She was sure her once dark hair was now flaming red.

Also, had he call her darling?

"Right. I'll find my shoes later, and my clothes. I've gotta go." Zara flexed her hands nervously. She was unsure but suddenly felt stupidly brave at the moment. It was the kind of courage that would have gotten her killed in a battle.

'Might as well go for gold,' she told herself and did a little skip over to Poe, willing to commit social suicide. A kiss to his cheek before she ran from the room, with only a minor fumble getting the door open as she fled.

Poe blinked a few times and watched as his door closed before laying back down in bed, hands behind his head as he smiled up at the ceiling.

* * *

A coward. Zara was a coward of the worst kind. Instead of helping with the food line, she hid in the back and sent one of the better functioning droids to take her place.

Oh, if her family could see her now they'd be shaking her heads. Well, at least one of her uncles would be laughing his ass off. Her brothers would make it a point to call her out on it.

Thank the stars they were off planet right now. She did not need that right now.

So there she was, cleaning up after the lunch rush, being a very poor example of a brave Resistance fighter.

Not that she ever fought.

Or had ever thought herself particularly brave. A little, sure, but she didn't fly reconnaissance or seek out hidden First Order bases.

Which is why she jumped about her own height when someone placed their hand on the small of her back.

"Glad to see you were able to find some of your own clothes," Poe gently laughed. His astromech beeped next to him, curious as to why she seemed scared. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Zara nodded her head, putting the rag she was using in one of the many pockets of her pants. She couldn't look him in the eye though, instead of choosing to focus on his chin. "And I'm sorry for . . . this morning. Last night, I think. Maybe? I'll get you your things back, promise."

Poe shifted on his feet and tilted his head. "What do you remember about last night and what do you think happened?"

Anxiously, she played with the cuff of her shirt. "I remember having a good time at the bonfire. I remember lots of laughing, food and drink, and I think I remember you singing." At this his cheeks turned a little pink. "After that, it's fuzzy at best. I do remember being very clingy, but I don't remember if that was at the bonfire or, uh, later. I woke up in your bed without any clothes on and you had at least no shirt. I know what I think might have happened, but I really don't want to share that out loud right now."

Poe gave her a crooked smile and she about fell on top of his BB unit with how it made her weak in the knees. "Would you like me to tell you what happened last night?"

"Yes, please."

"We did have a good time last night, and may I say like it when you smile. You did that a lot last night. Smiling I mean." If she was reading his expression right, he was looking a bit enamored. With her? "Things got interesting when the hooch was brought out. I think it might have been a bit strong for you."

"Homemade moonshine was involved?" she groaned. "Oh, what did I do?" Alcohol that was made on base was notorious for its varying potency; it could be really weak or you could be waking up in another system two days later with no way to get back to base. Zara supposed she should be comforted in the fact that the stuff she drank last night fell somewhere in the middle.

"Not much except maybe dive into the nearest body of water trying to catch fish," Poe said with smile and mirth in his voice.

Zara covered her face. "Mother of Moons."

Poe removed her hands from her face. "Hey, yours was the most mild display. Besides, Jess, Kare and Snap all had their moments. I think it's also part of why we ended up in bed together. Before you ask, no, we didn't do anything more than sleep. We both might have been a little drunk and I recall we thought it was a good idea to hang our things up to dry while we slept. We also didn't want to get cold, and since sharing body heat is a good way to keep warm we shared my bed. Your things were in my refresher hanging up to dry, which is probably why you couldn't find your clothes."

She felt Poe squeeze her hands, and was kind of surprised to see that he still held them. "That doesn't sound so terrible," she replied.

The BB unit chirped at Poe and the pilot smiled down at it. "Right, sorry BeeBee-Ate. I have to be somewhere or the command is going to have my head. How about I drop by tonight and get my things, I'll bring yours, and then maybe we can do something."

Her brain might have shut off for a few moments. The restart sequence hadn't completed yet before her mouth decided to fire of the question, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

The smile Poe let loose nearly caused her brain to shut down again before it had fully rebooted. "I do believe I am. What do you say Zara?"

Well that was the stupidest question she had ever been asked. Thankfully, with all the daydreaming she had done in the past, playing out scenarios very much like this one (though none came close to reality) she knew what she was going to say.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Notes:** I'm kind of nearing Universe Alteration/Alternate Universe land. Not so much because of this story, but because of where I want to go with these one shots. Let me explain.

Of the new tie in material out there, I've only read The Force Awakens novel, Before the Awakening, The Force Awakens: The Ultimate Visual Guide, and The Rogue One: Ultimate Visual Guide. I have other tie in books waiting to be read on my kindle, but have yet to read them. So a lot of information I'm getting from Wookiepedia. And I've only been able to glance through a few Poe Dameron comics.

That being said I, like many others, was sad to see our Rogue One rebels all die. I'm thinking of having them not be dead in these stories. As in they might pop up in other stories in the collection? I figure if this is true for this collection, that if I get things wrong that have been mention in official tie in material, some of you might be willing to look the other way because of the UA/AU tags? Also, I have this OC that will be popping up to give these characters grief, and he can only exist in an UA/AU. So there is that.

Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know below with a comment!


End file.
